The problem of opening boxes of syrup for use in soda fountains is one that was recognized in U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,372. These boxes contain a plastic bag filled with syrup. The general term for this type of container is a “bag-in-box,” abbreviated as “BIB.” Referring to FIG. 1 of the present application, at one end of this type of a box 2 there is a perforated, U-shaped seam 4, defining a flap 6. Underneath the flap 6 is the tube for connecting the syrup box to the receptive soda fountain hardware.
The person tasked with opening the box, typically a young employee with little experience, cannot use a utility knife because there is a great likelihood that in doing so the plastic bag holding the syrup would be sliced open, creating a mess for all involved. Typically the young employee punches the perforated seam with his or her fist and or knuckles, potentially injuring his or her hand and giving rise to an expensive worker's compensation claim.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,899,372 ('372) discloses a tool adapted for opening syrup boxes. Unfortunately, the patent discloses a tool made largely of stainless steel that is welded together, an expensive production technique that would result in a sales price unlikely to appeal to the operator of a fast food establishment working on a slim margin. Moreover, the tool itself appears to have an unfortunate design that would not facilitate the broaching of a syrup box to the extent necessary or desirable in a hand tool. Lip 28 does not appear to protrude outwardly from the base by more than about a centimeter, which would not appear to be enough to affirmatively tear the box apart at the seam. For whatever reason the tool disclosed in the '372 patent does not appear to have achieved widespread distribution.